<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning of the End by RavageTheWitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645545">The Beginning of the End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavageTheWitches/pseuds/RavageTheWitches'>RavageTheWitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vorlock [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strike Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absorption, Action, Alternate Universe - WWII, Animal Ears, Bad Ending, Begging, Biting, Blood and Gore, Death, Evil Wins, Explicit Language, Gen, Groping, Heartbeats, Horny Teenagers, Horror, Killing, Lasers, Magical Girls, Military, Murder, Pseudoscience, Science Fiction, Sexual Tension, Snuff, Socks, Strong Female Characters, Urination, Violence, Vomiting, Vore, Witches, neck snap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavageTheWitches/pseuds/RavageTheWitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unholy union of Witch, Neuroi, and Warlock is destined to be salvation for mankind...but what about witchkind? Unbeknownst to Nora Taylor - and all the extremely cute, talented, strong, beautiful, young, and alluring Witches around the world - not only will this new weapon be the perfect killing machine that'll defeat the Neuroi menace once and for all, but it'll also ultimately lead to the violently gruesome - yet disturbingly erotic - defeat for the World Witches too! The beginning of the end has arrived, and it all starts with Trevor Maloney.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vorlock [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first story - featuring Nora Taylor - sets up later planned fanfics about the eventual extermination of all Witches across the planet! How horrible...but you must admit, wouldn't you be curious to see what'll happen to our favorite fine-legged heroines?</p><p>Mostly intended to be a spiritual reboot of past fanfics written by "vorethewitches", but without any crossover content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the Fall of 1944, the highly classified Warlock weapons were brought into the field for the first time. Desired expectations weren't met, however, and ultimately resulted in the Warlock's destruction at the hands of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing - also known as the 'Strike Witches'.</p><p>Under the supervision of a former Air Chief Marshall - Trevor Maloney - the Warlock had initially proved to be very effective against many classes of Neuroi threats. But it also demonstrated to be highly unreliable for long-term usage, due to risks of Neuroification and rogue tendencies.</p><p>Shortly after the Neuroified Warlock's destruction, Trevor Maloney was, then, revealed to have been responsible for secretly syphoning funds - intended for the 501st JFW - into his 'Warlock Project'; brought to light by the 501st JFW's Commander, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke.</p><p>Meanwhile, just before the Warlock incident had taken place, a never-before-seen class of Neuroi engaged in non-hostile contact with a single member of the 501st JFW - Miyafuji Yoshika - seemingly with peaceful intentions. Later designated as the X-11 class; this Neuroi unit resembled a female humanoid, particularly that of a Strike Witch. Whether this entity had truly been peaceful - or simply tried to trick unsuspecting Witches - remains unconfirmed.</p><p>It is still unknown when, nor how, such a unique Neuroi had first came into existence. Previously conducted investigations had ended with inconclusive results; this was likely due to uncooperative witnesses, unauthorized tampering of evidence, and the destruction of the X-11 class unit at the hands of the formerly deployed Warlock.</p><p>Months later, during the Spring of 1945, a second attempt at peaceful communications were set into motion by establishing contact with another X-11 class of Neuroi; responsibility being left within the hands of the 504th JFW - the 'Ardor Witches'. However, shortly after initial contact, a Neuroi Super-Hive manifested itself for the very first time; it proceeded to purposefully destroy the peaceful X-11 unit, as well as putting the 504th JFW out of commission for a time as well. The main cause for this incident continues to remain unknown.</p><p>Ever since, all further communication with the Neuroi had been severed for good; no additional efforts of peace were ever attempted again.</p><p>Fortunately, the many years of war, casualties, destruction, and mistakes had not all been for naught. Data accumulated from every single dogfight, incident, and battle was eventually pooled towards a brand new top secret weapons program; a successor to the Warlock Project in some ways.</p><p>Only possible due to rapidly advancing technologies - partly credited to the late Dr. Miyafuji Ichiro - the extremely classified 'Trinity Project' was the next attempt at creating the ultimate weapon against the Neuroi forces.</p><p>But similarly to the Warlock Project, not even Witches knew of its existence...yet.</p><p>This newly developed sentient weapon would be imbued with [REDACTED]; providing access to high levels of strength, speed, and accuracy matching the best of ultra-ace Witches.</p><p>It would also have the survival instincts, intelligence, and wits that resemble a battle-hardened Human soldier.</p><p>It would even be capable of deadly beam-based firepower, [REDACTED], and knowledgeable in a wide range of tricky tactics similar to that of the Neuroi themselves.</p><p>Lastly, certain physical features allow it to [REDACTED] enemies in order to [REDACTED].</p><p>This artificially created life-form would eventually become known as...the 'Vorlock'.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Deep inside of a highly classified facility, underneath an undisclosed location...a sinister plot began unfolding during a particularly hot day, within the Summer of 1945.</p><p>The hums of machinery and beeps of gizmos populated the many cluttered rooms of this hidden base. Scientists shuffling through classified documents, armed military personnel guarding important secrets, and individuals with various levels of authority - from differing countries - preparing for a very important moment.</p><p>"Curse those blasted Witches! Curse them ALL!" Trevor Maloney yells and shouts, while shaking his fists in the air.</p><p>Maloney was largely responsible behind the events of the, so-called, Warlock incident. Now defeated, angry, and bitter; he seeks to take his revenge against all Witches, while still aiming to achieve his plans to destroy the Neuroi as well.</p><p>His comrades sitting around the table are used to the usual rantings by now, currently waiting for him to get it out of his system.</p><p>A bald man - and formal politician from Romagna - speaks up. "Are you quite finished? Today is the day for the awakening to be initiated, yet you're still as agitated as ever!" He continues, "you need to calm yourself, Trevor. I am fully confident that Project Trinity will be a complete success, and then we'll all be heroes!"</p><p>Maloney sits back down and re-composes himself, "I know, I know! Its just that...ever since the failure of that Warlock, my entire life has gone downhill! This next plan has to work, it must! Otherwise...I don't know what I'll do with myself anymore," he says just before taking a swig from a metal flask. "Forced into hiding, reputation ruined, even my wife left me and took the kids!"</p><p>Another man with a small mustache chimes in, "you think that's bad? At least you were still semi-successful, and you still held a position of power! Meanwhile, not only did I fail as an artist...but I wasn't even able to get elected at all, despite my genius plans for the future of Karlsland!"</p><p>Maloney becomes irritated at the Karlslander's response. "You think that's all I care about? Power and fame!?"</p><p>All the men around the table glare at him. They raise their eyebrows, as if to question his words.</p><p>"W-well, uh...ahem. Alright fine, it was for power and fame...but that wasn't the only thing!" Maloney continues, "it was also for the future of humanity. I did what I felt was right, and I'd do it again if I could! If only those brats didn't get in my way, we could have eventually controlled the situation ourselves...I know it."</p><p>Project Trinity's lead scientist - Professor Albert E. - abruptly enters the meeting room. He announces, "alright gentlemen. It's time!"</p><p>Maloney, along with the group of other men with questionable backgrounds, proceeded down a brightly lit hallway towards the main laboratory.</p><p>"The funding for this was all I had; left over from the Warlock Project," Maloney mumbles to himself. "But if this becomes a success, both the Neuroi and those Witches will finally know their place in our world..."</p><p>Double doors open to reveal a very large and high-tech room, bursting with activity from various workers and scientists; much of the technology present was state-of-the-art. Placed in the center of the room was a glass vat filled with an unknown liquid; it was semi-clear and had a vibrantly crimson hue.</p><p>Submerged within this mysterious container was a dark crimson-skinned humanoid life-form; extremely muscular and strangely reminiscent of an X-11 class Neuroi. Except, rather than resembling a female Strike Witch, it is definitely an adult male of some sort.</p><p>"Are you sure this creature will be as indestructible as you've claimed it'll be?" Maloney asks his lead scientist, while looking inside the vat of liquid. "Would it not meet the same fate as a typical Neuroi - or Warlock - if its core gets destroyed?"</p><p>Albert excitedly answers, "oh quite so! But there's a clever catch, you see." He walks over to Maloney and continues explaining, "we have gone through thousands of calculations for hypothetical scenarios and battle simulations. Eventually, we determined that the best way to hide the core is not based upon its location, but based upon dividing it into smaller sections."</p><p>"Neuroi with multiple cores have been encountered before, have they not?" Maloney questions further, "and whenever present, one of the cores was usually fake. Sometimes the real core being inside the fake core, correct?"</p><p>"Precisely, and it was one of the inspirations for this eventual design!" Albert clumsily pulls out a pile of notes, charts, and diagrams from his nearby station. "After further experimentation on different classes of Neuroi, we realized that the core itself shares much of the same type of DNA noted to exist on its outer body. They are interchangeable forms of mechanical-like biomass...well, other than one difference; being that the core itself allows the rest of the body to live, of course, in addition to-"</p><p>"Get to the point!" Maloney interrupts.</p><p>"A-ah, of course! My apologies." Albert adjusts his glasses, "after much trial and error, we discovered that not only can the core be divided into different areas throughout the body, but it can be continuously broken down smaller and smaller almost infinitely. In other words, we ultimately decided to grow the entire body as a heavily modified Neuroi core...a single core divided into trillions of segments, all the way down to the cellular level!"</p><p>Maloney turns to the scientist with his mouth hanging open, in complete disbelief. "W-what!? So...that means...the only way to defeat him is to destroy every single one of his...cells?"</p><p>"Correct. Not only that, but a Neuroi's typical feat of regeneration is also intact as well," the lead scientist gloats. "Not only would an enemy need to destroy every single piece of core - or every 'cell' as you put it - but it must also succeed at doing so within an extremely short span of time; otherwise it is capable of repairing itself completely, good as new!"</p><p>"Incredible! Amazing!!" Maloney then puts his hand to his chin, "we'll need a name for this creature...hmm. Ah yes, of course! We shall call him...Cell!" He blurts out this name, confidently.</p><p>In a hushed manner, Albert shoots down the idea, "umm...I'm sorry Trevor, but we've already given it a name..."</p><p>"H-huh? Oh I see...well, what is its name then?" Maloney asks.</p><p>"I call him...the Vorlock!" The lead scientist reveals, with a smug look on his face.</p><p>Maloney suddenly looks a bit confused. "What? Vor...lock?" He thinks for a moment, "I...I-I don't get it. So its like...uh...a Warlock? But, pronounced differently?"</p><p>"Yes! The Vorlock!" Albert confirms, in his very thick accent.</p><p>"R-right...never mind," Maloney changes the subject, "more importantly, how is this even possible? Cells made up of Neuroi core shards? How did you ever possibly come up with this - let alone construct him?" He continues by asking another boring question.</p><p>"Ah, I'm extremely glad you asked! It all began with solving the issue of-"</p><p>Suddenly, Maloney's adjutant cuts into the conversation, "sorry to interrupt sir, but we are about to begin." He turns to the lead scientist, "it is time for you to show your worth."</p><p>After a few more minutes of clearing the area and making final adjustments, the 'awakening' was finally about to begin.</p><p>Large cords and thick cables were attached to the containment vat; the soon-to-be birth place of the ravenous Vorlock.</p><p>Maloney takes out his trusty flask and begins to sip nervously.</p><p>"It is almost time. Time...to take back our planet!" Albert declares, while standing next to a comically large lever. He continues rambling, "today we make history. Today is the day humanity will no longer hide from the skies! Today is the day that the Neuroi will know true fear! Today we-"</p><p>"GET ON WITH IT!" The others yell, growing impatient.</p><p>"Oh, sorry." He puts his hand on the lever, "now prepare yourselves, gentlemen."</p><p>Maloney and the others brace themselves for whatever may, or may not, occur next.</p><p>"Five...four...three...two...one......let there be life!" The lever is pulled.</p><p>A small spark.</p><p>The lights dim.</p><p>But nothing else happens.</p><p>For a few more moments, all the suits and scientists stand around in the awkwardly silent room.</p><p>Maloney slowly turns to look at his lead scientist, "well...did it work?"</p><p>"Hmm!? I don't know. I...I d-don't understand!" Albert grows visibly frustrated with the outcome. "I honestly was expecting something a bit more eventfu- !?"</p><p>At that very moment - alongside the sound of an ear deafening boom - an extremely strong wave of magical energy shoots out from the center of the room; so powerful that even non-magic users could see and feel it around them, almost knocking them off their feet in the process.</p><p>Albert is pushed back towards a shelf of folders and documents behind him, knocking things to the ground. "WOOOOAH!! Aagh!"</p><p>Violent electricity and dark magical energy pulsates visibly from the depths of machinery and connectors attached to the vat of reddish liquid.</p><p>Movement is seen within.</p><p>"We...we did it, I think?" Albert dusts himself off and continues speaking, "yes, we did! It's alive......it's ALIVE!!!" He yells at the top of his lungs, startling everyone else around him. "S-sorry, I've always wanted to say tha-"</p><p>The glass shatters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Volunteer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sparks bounce about within the poorly lit - and now flickering - laboratory.</p><p>Small patches of smoke have begun to rise from the cracks of broken machinery and panels.</p><p>Shards of glass litter the floor, laying within a puddle of slimy red liquid.</p><p>There, in the center of the room, stood a newly created life-form called a 'Vorlock'. The creature slowly scanned around the room, seemingly to observe its surroundings.</p><p>The men looked on, wearing a mix of astoundment and fear on their faces. The mustached Karlslander, in particular, gazed at its shredded body and started blushing.</p><p>Standing just over 7 feet tall, the intimidating alien-like being continued to shift his glowing red eyes back and forth between the handful of individuals around him. Its entire body was incredibly muscular. Its rugged arms were very similar to that of a Human being, but the hands were larger and more angular; almost claw-like.</p><p>Suddenly, it spoke, "h...h-hun...ger."</p><p>"Did...did it just try to talk?" The Karlslander with a small black mustache mutters.</p><p>Trevor Maloney, shivering slightly, looks back at his lead scientist and whispers, "i-it it tried to speak! You never mentioned anything about this!!"</p><p>The dark crimson-skinned creature takes a step forward; accompanied by a vocal thump that echoes throughout the lab. The legs and feet were far from Human; they almost resembled some sort of dinosaur - or even a dragon - but much more alien-like. Each foot protruded four digits; three large toes in front, with one smaller toe in the back. Lastly, its fairly thick 'talons' looked particularly deadly.</p><p>"Hung...ung...er," it manages to say once more, before falling unconscious and slamming to the ground. Small cracks on the concrete floor were instantly noticeable around where his body had landed.</p><p>"What happened now!?" Maloney's adjutant yells out, confused.</p><p>"Ah, of course! How could I have forgotten," Albert explains as he rushes over to the body, "now that he has been brought to life, he will still need time to get used to his body. He will...also need to eat."</p><p>"Eat? Eat what?" The bald Romagnan questions.</p><p>"N-not important! For now, let's get him moved to his chamber," he says as he gestures guards, and fellow scientists, over in order to lift the sleeping giant.</p><p>It takes the strength of over ten fully grown adults to transport the creature's body into a safer location; sealed behind a highly secured steel door, about 3 feet thick.</p><p>Meanwhile, Trevor Maloney, his  adjutant, and Albert E. privately observe the containment room from behind a bulletproof one way mirror.</p><p>Maloney turns towards his lead scientist and makes a demand, "explain yourself. Now."</p><p>Albert responds, "incredible...isn't it? I still cannot believe it worked. Not only that, but our act of meshing Human DNA and Neuroi DNA may have something to do with his ability to speak," he reveals. "In addition to providing it with a Human brain as well, no doubt!"</p><p>"Y-y-you...you did WHAT!?" Maloney shouts angrily.</p><p>"I told you...we spliced Human DNA with Neuroi DNA, along with transplanting a genetically grown - and enhanced - Human brain." He continues to explain, "if you're worried about the possibilities of it getting damaged, then I assure you that its brain has the same regenerative capabilities as the rest of its bod-"</p><p>Maloney snaps, "be silent! Are you completely insane?"</p><p>"W-what? Hmph! Forgive me if I am speaking out of line, but what exactly is the problem?" The mad scientist snaps back, "you demanded results, so I gave you results! You wanted an intelligent being capable of advanced thought processing and that's exactly what I've provided, dammit!!"</p><p>Maloney forcibly grabs him by the collar, "I wanted it to be smart! I never said anything about giving it a damn mind of its own, you fool! What if it turns against us? What if it develops differing ideals or motives? Did you ever think about that, huuuh!?"</p><p>"Of course I've taken such things into account," Albert claims. "You dare insult my intelligence? Now unhand me this instant!"</p><p>Maloney releases him, but continues speaking, "hmph...no doubt you are intelligent, but even the smartest of individuals amongst us can still make mistakes." He looks back towards the one way mirror, peering into the Vorlock's room, "I hope you have not forgotten what happened with the Warlock, hmm?"</p><p>Maloney's adjutant provides his input, "indeed. The Warlock was seemingly under our control at first, but not too long after that...suddenly its firing right back at us."</p><p>Remembering that day once again, Maloney clinches his fists, "and those Witches, they made such a situation that much worse!"</p><p>While listening, Albert straightens out his coat and re-adjusts his glasses. He then says, "that is precisely one of the main reasons why I decided on utilizing a Human brain! A machine cannot be reasoned with, but it can still be easily manipulated; I've theorized this being the type of scenario encountered last year, and it is especially likely when dealing with such mysterious enemies."</p><p>"Hmm, fine...I suppose its too late anyway; there's no going back now," Maloney finishes.</p><p>After looking down at his watch, Maloney's adjutant then says, "its almost time to begin the next phase. Let us bring in our lovely...ahem...volunteer."</p><p>The containment chamber's door becomes unlocked, and is re-opened.</p><p>Meanwhile, not too far off, a beautiful blonde girl is being escorted down a long hallway. But this is not just any girl; she is a female magic user, commonly known as a Strike Witch.</p><p>"Please, right this way." One of the guards gestures the cute Witch towards her proper destination.</p><p>Same as all other Witches, she was not wearing any pants. Regarding this girl specifically; chosen legwear consisted of Britannian military boots, striped Britannian socks - which stops just below the knees - and completely exposed white panties that perfectly conformed around her amazingly curvy ass, hips, and thighs.</p><p>"Ah, thank you! Everyone is so kind here," she closes her eyes and gives a cute smile. She then looks down at her scarf around her neck, "oh right, is there anywhere I can hang my scarf and coat? Its a bit hot around here," she complains as she lightly tugs the collar around her delicate neck.</p><p>One of the scientists turns to her and explains, "that will not be required, Sergeant Taylor. But do not worry, this will not take long."</p><p>"Oh, is that so?" She lightly places her finger over her chin, and tilts her head in a curious manner, "I see, hmmm. Very well then! My life is completely in your hands after all~ Ehehe," she says with a hint of sarcasm, followed by an innocently cute wink.</p><p>If only she actually knew.</p><p>"I do feel a bit guilty for fooling this girl, but I'm sure she'll get over it once the testing is over," Albert explains to Maloney and his adjutant. "Once she arrives, all she has to do is make physical contact with the Vorlock's body; this should allow it to recharge its own magical circuits. It is almost similar to a Witch's leg entering a Striker Unit in order to power it, actually!"</p><p>"I see, and then what will happen to...who is this girl, anyway?" Maloney asks.</p><p>Maloney's adjutant flips through papers on a clipboard and answers, "let us see, her name is Nora Taylor. Born within the Commonwealth of Australis, and a Witch of the Britannian Royal Navy."</p><p>Albert continues, "she'll be just fine, especially after we explain the situation to her afterward. The only side effects will be tiredness and weakness, but this should pass in a few hours." Albert looks down at his notes and frowns slightly. "Sadly, due to the past Warlock incident, it'll be much harder to test this by initially telling the truth," he confesses.</p><p>Maloney mutters under his breath, "like I give a damn what they think..."</p><p>After a few more minutes, she finally arrives in front of an eerily barren room with a large mirror on one of the walls. Just inside the room was a suspiciously large metal 'coffin' of some sort, sitting in the corner; it currently holds the last thing she will ever see in this world.</p><p>The naive girl is then told to enter, while a few guards stood just behind her. "H-huh? Oh, in here? Is...is this another waiting room?" She asks, as she reluctantly walks into the room of her final destination.</p><p>Trevor Maloney, alongside the other two men, continued to watch her closely from within the secret observation room, behind a one way mirror.</p><p>The young Witch was now fidgeting and criss-crossing her delicately smooth fingers between each other, while also rubbing against the soft fabric of her dark green scarf. Her stunningly blue eyes glanced around at her surroundings, noticeably growing a bit anxious and confused. "H-hey, what's with this room anyway? Shouldn't we be heading towards the Striker Unit testing area by now? Or something?"</p><p>Meanwhile, the group of guards - formally responsible for her life - slowly back themselves out of the room; like dropping a small fragile mouse inside of a hungry snake's enclosure and closing the lid.</p><p>Such is life.</p><p>"Waah!? H-hey wait a minute!!" The female 'volunteer' heads back towards the exit, but it is too late for the innocent girl now.</p><p>The 3 feet thick steel door seals shut with a loud clang; the noise makes her heart skip a beat, and flutter a bit. The sounds of locking mechanisms soon followed, causing her to instinctively gulp.</p><p>Along with the loud door, her fate had now been sealed shut too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First of Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"W-what the heck are you doing!? I'm still in here! HEY!!" Nora Taylor yelled as she banged on the door. Her young, healthy, heart was beating faster and faster.</p><p>All of a sudden, a voice blares from a hidden intercom - scaring her even further. "Hello there! Can you hear me? Please do not be alarmed," the voice tries to calm Nora down.</p><p>"KYAAA!?" The blonde Witch yelps as she covers her ears, "w-w-what the heck is this? Who are you!? Could you also turn that down a bit, please?"</p><p>The voice speaks once again. "Ah, forgive my rudeness. You may call me Professor Albert Ein-"</p><p>"Why am I in here!? Please let me out, this instant!!" Nora interrupts.</p><p>"I...I-I deeply apologize Miss Taylor, but we have not been entirely honest with you," Albert reveals to her, "you are now currently involved in a highly classified testing program, but you are in no danger I assure you."</p><p>"Huh? A...test?" The startled Witch begins to calm down, for now.</p><p>"Correct. Just a simple test that requires the utmost secrecy, which is why we did not inform you of this prior. Once again, I apologize," Albert continues to explain.</p><p>"Hmmph...I see," Nora pouts. "Well, you could have done this in a less creepy room at least...and less stuffy," she complains as she takes off her scarf, placing it on a nearby chair. "So, what is it that I must do?"</p><p>"Please stand-by until further instructions," the voice orders.</p><p>A few moments later, the metal coffin-like container opens on its own with a loud click; seemingly remote-controlled.</p><p>Nora becomes startled once again, and proceeds to make her discomfort known, "h-hey, s-stop that! Stop doing such scary things!! Please..."</p><p>"It will be okay, Miss Taylor. Now please walk towards the...uh...statue contained within," Albert tells a lie.</p><p>Nora does what she was told to do, just like a good girl should.</p><p>"Uhh...l-like this? In here? ......Wuh?! KYAAAAAA!!!!!" She screams loudly, and then reveals her magic familiar; a cute set of ears materialize, along with a wiggling tail. "W-w-w-what is a Neuroi doing in here!? This isn't a statue at all!!! Are you CRAZY!?!?"</p><p>"Ah, please! Please calm down, Miss Taylor!" Albert tries to regain control of the situation, "that is not a Neuroi! I repeat, that is not a Neuroi!!"</p><p>"W-what!? Well, what is it then, huh? And why did you lie to me again??" Nora begins to get more and more frantic, "h-how...how do you expect me to trust you, if you keep lying to me!"</p><p>Albert pauses for a moment, and then continues speaking, "......I am sorry for that. Please, let us get this finished quickly. This is a new form of weapon that can...uh...be powered using a Witch's magic; similar to a Striker Unit, or an enchanted weapon."</p><p>"What? That sounds......w-wait," the Witch's eyes become narrowed, as she begins to sense ill-intent from somewhere nearby. "This isn't similar to one of those Warlock type things I've heard about, is it? I sure hope not!" Nora becomes a bit more defensive with her stance, along with a hint of hostility in her voice.</p><p>"Uhh, no? No! N-not at all, w-why would you think that!?" Albert denies her claims. "Please listen, Miss Taylor. All we need you to do is touch it, that is all."</p><p>Her eyes widen, "t-touch it? Why?"</p><p>"Like I said before, it is similar to a Striker Unit. Activation requires skin contact," Albert further explains.</p><p>Hesitantly, Nora carefully walks towards the sleeping giant and asks, "what exactly is going to happen once this thing...activates?"</p><p>"It will...uh...become charged. L-like a battery!" The truth is, Albert has absolutely no idea what will happen.</p><p>Nora lets out a deep sigh, "I...I just want to leave this room, please. I will now touch it." Growing tired of these games, she completely gives up with arguing.</p><p>The blonde girl reaches her hand over and places it upon the creature's chest. Almost instantly, an aura of magical energy appears around the Vorlock's body.</p><p>Game over indeed.</p><p>"Yes! Very good! It seems to be working!!" Albert excitedly announces.</p><p>"A-ah, like this? Eheh, this isn't so bad I guess," Nora admits to herself - slightly blushing - as she began rubbing her hand against the ripped abs. She also could not help but slowly move her eyes downward towards the creature's crotch. Despite there being a fairly large bulge down there, no private parts seemed to have been visible; she frowned slightly.</p><p>The naughty Witch instantly regrets her sinful lust, as her hand was suddenly snatched by the Vorlock with almost lightning fast speed.</p><p>"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Nora screams at the top of her lungs.</p><p>Her loud scream surprises the men in the observation room, and causes Albert to fall over from shock. "Waaah!? W-w-what is it doing!?" The lead scientist blurts out, as he watches the situation with fear and confusion.</p><p>However, Trevor Maloney watches with piqued interest and curiosity.</p><p>"Let go! Let go!! Please! Let GO!!!" Nora shakes wildly and continues shouting, "LET GO OF MEEEEE!!"</p><p>The Vorlock sits himself up from his 'bed' while still holding on to the poor girl's struggling arm. Its glowing red eyes are revealed once more, fully awake from his short nap. He then stares into the crying eyes of the terrified Witch; it sends shivers down her delicate spine.</p><p>Albert was almost speechless, and couldn't even think of a response to her pleas for help. But he still had to act, and fast.</p><p>"W-we gotta send someone in there, right now!!" Albert tries to pull an alarm, but then...</p><p>Maloney blocks him and shouts, "wait! stop!" He pulls the professor away from the alarm and continues, "if we interrupt that thing from doing......w-whatever it is that its doing, then what do you think it'll do to US!?" Maloney argues.</p><p>Nora's dazzlingly blue eyes darted rapidly in many directions, anywhere that wasn't looking towards the dark creature's horrible eyes. Its powerful grip was squeezing her arm more and more, feeling as if it'll break the bone at any second.</p><p>Albert cannot believe what he is hearing, "w-what? But that girl...we have to help her, and besides she's also a Wit-"</p><p>"ENOUGH! Even if we somehow saved her, we cannot afford to let this go public! No...not again!! I refuse to let this happen AGAIN!" Maloney yells and slams his fist on to a nearby filing cabinet.</p><p>Soon, the Witch began cursing her captors for damning her, "No! NOO! I knew it!! You all lied to me!! Why!? How could you do such a thing!?!? Why are you doing this?? Why? WHY!? LET ME OUT OF HERE, SOMEONE SAVE ME! HELP MEEE!!" The adorable prey dug her nails deep into the arm of her hunter, but it meant nothing to him.</p><p>Nora's shouting and struggling continued to be heard, but Albert still hesitated for a few more moments - until finally making his decision, "no...no, this is all wrong! I do not care about the outcome of saving her. This was all my fault, and I'm willing to pay the price; by extension, so should you!" He tries again at activating the alarm, but then Maloney's adjutant pulls out a pistol and aims it.</p><p>"What? W-what are you doing!?" Albert freezes in place, staring down the barrel of a gun.</p><p>"I'm afraid we cannot let you do that," the adjutant threatens.</p><p>The Vorlock continued to hold Nora and drain her magic, while watching her body move about violently; almost as if he was enjoying her fear, soaking up every second of it. As he continued to maintain his grip on the poor Witch's weakening arm, he then moved his legs out from the container; finally standing himself up.</p><p>Maloney says to the Professor, "do not make this harder than it already is, Albert. I say we wait it out and see what happens. Besides, I highly doubt there is anyone who can stop it now."</p><p>"Trevor...I," Albert tries to think of anything else he could possibly say to change their minds, but nothing left comes to mind.</p><p>"Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" Nora wouldn't stop shouting, "LET FUCKING GO OF ME!"</p><p>As the creature towered over the small teenager, he slowly began moving its other arm towards Nora's preciously fragile neck. Finally, the creature has now decided to silence this noisy girl.</p><p>It was at this point that Nora's survival instincts began to fully take effect, as she realized more and more that she was - definitely - going to die. "No...no! P-please. Oh God, no! No, no, no...please...I beg you, please!" She continued to squeak louder, like a scared rodent scratching at a glass corner.</p><p>The Witch tried to pull herself away and dodge the oncoming arm, but it was no use. Instead, all this did was make it easier to spin her body around, and point her defenseless back towards the beast. Soon, both of the Vorlock's arms were now clamped around the Witch's body; one around her swaying head, and one around her heavily thumping chest.</p><p>"H-horrible...absolutely horrible," the lead scientist whispers to himself, barely being able to stand this any longer.</p><p>The Vorlock firmly held her shivering body tightly against his own, relishing in her struggles; her intense battle for survival had only brought about the pleasing sensations of tickling and rubbing against his own body.</p><p>Eventually, as a result of the struggling and movement, Nora's bra became undone within her clothing. This led to her breasts bouncing about, and hardening nipples poking through fabric.</p><p>The Vorlock's molesting grasp of her body resulted in the rubbing and squeezing of her perky chest as well, causing the blushing girl to moan and cry, "a-ahn...n-no...s-stop! P-please! Don't! Haah...h-haah.....a-aaah...s-s-stop that.....noo!"</p><p>But Nora quickly forgot about the pleasurable feelings of being squeezed and groped, as the Vorlock began tightening its arms in order to place her into a deadly headlock. Her alluringly bare legs frantically kicked around at nothing in particular. <em>It cannot end like this</em>, she began thinking to herself.</p><p>But indeed it is true; her life does end on this very day.</p><p>The stubborn Witch fought and fought, as rivers of tears streamed down her adorable face. She kicked and kicked until her military boots flew off, revealing her feet with writhing toes just underneath the surface of her cute striped socks. She continued to dig her nails into the creature's arms once more, in addition to biting - the wild girl bit so hard that it even caused blood to drip from within her mouth. Her long, gorgeously blonde, hair danced wildly in the air until it became a frazzled mess that covered half her face; she had spent hours combing it this morning, just after enjoying a peaceful shower.</p><p>Meanwhile, Maloney grins with amusement at the poor Witch's desperate fighting.</p><p>After tiring herself out from all the screaming and struggling, Nora began to break down and beg for her life; she was now at the complete mercy of the Vorlock's powerful arms. "Oh G-G-God p-please...p-p-please d-don't k-k-k..ill......m-me," she now quietly whispered with a broken whimper, as hot piss dripped down her smooth legs. "P-p-p-please...p-p-p...lea..s-s-se don't....kill me! P-p-ple...ase some...one....h-help me....I don't want to d-d-die...don't k-k-kill...me! I don't...I-I-I don't... I don't want to die! I don't want to die!! Oh my God....n-n-no....no," she begged and prayed to the heavens, but she heard nothing in return.</p><p>What a shame.</p><p>Only a few minutes ago, the cheery girl spoke so innocently and politely. Now all that was left was the pure raw desire to survive - to see another day. "Please d-d-don't kill me!! P-p-please! I'll do...I'll d-do...I'll d-d-d-do anything, anything you want. Y-y-you...y-you can have my b-b-body...please, anything for you...I'll do anything to you!!" Nora continued to beg pathetically, and bawl her eyes out.</p><p>Such a waste.</p><p>A final burst of adrenaline shot through her mind and body, "KYAAAAH!!! HEEELP!!! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!! P-PLEEEASE...OH GOD HELP ME...OH MY GOD!! PLEASE! STOP!! DON'T FUCKING KILL ME! DON'T FUCKING DO IT! OH GOD!!! OH GOD N-" Snap.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, the Vorlock broke Sergeant Nora Taylor's neck like a toothpick. The sound of a satisfying loud crack echoed throughout the room.</p><p>The final flutters of her heart faded away.</p><p>Additional trickles of warm liquid traveled down her long dangling legs, lightly soaking her striped socks.</p><p>A peaceful sleep now awaited this beauty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feeding Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like that, the beautiful Nora Taylor was now beautifully dead.</p><p>For a brief moment; the only sounds left to be heard from her were the sounds of urine dripping on to the tiled floor, followed by the thump of her corpse being dropped on the ground like a broken doll.</p><p>Professor Albert E. began to sweat uncontrollably, wiping a handkerchief across his forehead. Soon, he is left with no choice but to vomit into a nearby trashcan.</p><p>The cute, yet very dead, Witch stared cluelessly at the one way mirror - mouth partially opened, with the tip of her pink tongue peaking outward - her eyes forever frozen in a state of terror. She continues to stare, almost as if a trace of her soul was still begging to be saved.</p><p>However, the horrors had only just begun.</p><p>As the 7-foot Vorlock loomed over Nora's corpse, it continued to breathe very slowly and heavily. A lingering atmosphere of anticipation and desire had drenched the foreboding chamber; it was craving something.</p><p>After a few minutes, Albert had finally felt - slightly - better, "w-well? Now what? Are you proud of yourself? Did it please you to watch that innocent girl DIE!?"</p><p>With no hesitation, Trevor Maloney coldly responds with a single, "yes."</p><p>Shocked at this answer, Albert replies, "what? How could you answer that so easily!? A part of me truly wonders who the real monster is!"</p><p>"If you would stop your whining for a moment, I'm sure he'd gladly explain," Maloney's adjutant snaps back.</p><p>The Professor simply stares at them angrily, waiting for another response.</p><p>Meanwhile, strange noises were being heard from inside the Vorlock's containment chamber. It was the sound of some kind of a fleshy growth taking place, but the men were too busy arguing to notice it right away.</p><p>Finally, Maloney speaks again, "tell me. Did you not see what had just transpired a few moments ago? This creature killed that Witch with absolutely no effort at all...it didn't even try. Rather, it took its time and enjoyed it!" Maloney explained, with a hint of excitement and energy in his voice.</p><p>"What? I don't understand...why is that a good thing!?" Albert asks, still shaken up.</p><p>While the three men continued arguing, the Vorlock was up to something sinister; it had begun evolving.</p><p>As he continued explaining his motives, Maloney lifted an arm and closed his hand into a passionate fist, "no beam attacks, no weaponry, nothing...that thing killed a damn Witch with its bare hands! Witches are already extremely powerful as is," he continues to ramble madly. "Just think, Albert...think of the potential here! Think of what this thing is REALLY capable of when it actually takes a threat seriously!! Now the Neuroi don't stand a chance in Hell; I feel the truth deep inside of me now!"</p><p>A long tail of some sort was emerging out the back end of the creature's body.</p><p>"You...hypocrite," Albert goes on the offensive. "Did you not claim I was 'mad' not too long ago, for the work I've done? The work I've done for YOU!? Now you're actually thinking of unleashing this...th-th-this DEMON out into the world!? After it just murdered a friendly ally? It killed one of us, for crying out loud!!"</p><p>"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Maloney becomes furious, "you dare compare us with THEM!? Witches are to be used as tools of war, nothing more. That is what I truly believe, and perhaps it is time that I actually say this openly now!!" Maloney continues to reveal his true feelings, "without the Neuroi around, wouldn't these damn Witches be just as dangerous? Huh? Well!? In fact, a part of me believes the Neuroi likely arrived in the first place because of THEM!" He shouts and kicks a chair to the side, "but now...now with the Vorlock, we could destroy them ALL!!" He proclaims, shaking his fists over his head.</p><p>The Vorlock's new tail was ridged and almost bone-like. It was completely black, with a deadly looking crimson stinger on the end; very much resembling that of a scorpion's tail, but seemingly far more flexible as well.</p><p>Albert was now, surprisingly, becoming more afraid of Maloney than he had been of the Vorlock. "Y-y-you...you ARE mad! I cannot believe what I am hearing, Trevor! Is this what you truly believe!? This is absolute madness!!! I will not be a part of this, even if it means my death!"</p><p>Maloney grins evilly, "you say that as if I would have you killed for not siding with me, is that it? HA! If only it were that easy, huh? No...I would never let that happen, and you'll have no say in the matter either!" He says, while pointing dramatically.</p><p>"W-what? What is that supposed to mean!?" The lead scientist asks.</p><p>While the two continued their debate, Maloney's adjutant finally glances over towards the Vorlock's chamber, "w-what...what in the Hell!?" He says to himself, and then proceeds to start tapping Maloney on the shoulder to grab his attention.</p><p>"Hoh? What does it mean, you ask? It means that - huh? Stop, I'm trying to talk - it means you're going to sit your ass down and continue working for us! You'll continue to do your damn job and you're - I said stop that, not now - and uh, you're gonna make sure the Vorlock is a complete success," Maloney orders Albert around, while stubbornly ignoring his adjutant's tapping.</p><p>The Professor scoffs at the threats, "HA! What makes you think I'll do as you please? Through torture? I'm not as weak as I look, you know."</p><p>"True. But, what of your sons? And their own families?" Maloney smiles in a sinister way.</p><p>"You...you leave them all out of this! They have nothing to do with us," Albert demands, despite knowing that he has already lost this battle.</p><p>"Then you know what needs to be done, if you want it to stay that way." Maloney threatens, in a very serious tone.</p><p>The adjutant interrupts again, "S-Sir, please! Something is going on in there and-"</p><p>"For God's sake, WHAT!? I told you tha-" Maloney reacts and then finally sees the Vorlock with his new tail.</p><p>This leads Albert to look over and notice it as well. "Oh...my word!"</p><p>Maloney then turns his head towards Albert and asks, "you mind telling us what THAT is now!?"</p><p>"This must be...hmm, yes...it has to be," Albert mumbles to himself, and then gives a proper response, "do you recall it claiming to be hungry earlier? Yes? Well, I did not fully elaborate yet, but it seems now is as good a time as any. That tail...that is its secret weapon; not only does it have the ability to wrap around targets and pierce foes - with deadly precision and power - but it also has the ability to...well, devour its enemies and absorb them."</p><p>"Huh? Why was such a thing implemented?" Maloney asks.</p><p>"Other than for attacking and defending; this was mainly implemented as its primary way to constantly adapt and evolve - both mentally and physically - in order to overcome the Neuroi's own habits of constantly evolving their forces," Albert reveals. "However, that tail also has a third function; which is to...well...feed."</p><p>Maloney's adjutant interrupts. "Feed? Feed on...what exactly?"</p><p>"Ah! Well, other than the Neuroi? Animals," the Professor says nonchalantly. "Specifically cattle...for the most part. But Neuroi are the most ideal; the Vorlock can obtain their knowledge and abilities, while also satisfying his hunger at the same time. It is actually quite genius, if I do say so myself!"</p><p>As soon as Albert finishes that statement, the dark creature jams its tail deep inside the crotch of Nora Taylor's corpse.</p><p>Maloney remained speechless.</p><p>"...Sooo, cattle and Neuroi huh? Then...why the Hell is it doing that?" Maloney's adjutant bluntly asks.</p><p>"W-W-WHAT!? What in the...WORLD!?" Albert stumbles backward - almost having a heart attack - as he witnesses the most horrible thing he has ever seen.</p><p>The Vorlock began syphoning the Witch's eternal organs and fluids into his body, literally sucking her dry. With every pump that was made, a lumped shape formed from within the Vorlock's black tail of doom; each lump was a collection of Nora's insides being slurped up like a straw.</p><p>"So, this is how it feeds then?" Maloney mutters to himself, and then grins, "incredible!"</p><p>Nora was definitely not beautiful anymore. Her entire body thinned out and shriveled within just a minute, and the outline of her bones became more noticeable as the flabby pieces of skin draped over it loosely. The clothing around her body sank more and more.</p><p>Albert was now vomiting into the trashcan again.</p><p>Next, the bones began to move and shift; breaking and snapping as they, too, were also sucked through the Vorlock's powerful vacuum. Nora's face was now the stuff of nightmares, and could barely be recognizable as a Human girl anymore; her skull caved in and her eyeballs disappeared into the sockets. After the ball of meat - once being her head - was pulled through the pile of clothing, the last thing to go was her scalp of - formally beautiful - blonde hair. Finally, the last remains of Nora travelled through the pile of empty clothing and into the Vorlock's tail.</p><p>"Truly a horrible sight indeed...and yet," Maloney said and paused for a moment, "its almost beautiful."</p><p>Nothing was left behind except the clothing; even the puddle of cold urine was sucked up too, after he was done with the body. The scorpion-like tail lifted into the air, satisfied from the girl's generous offerings.</p><p>An eerie silence filled the air of the observation room, as the creature finished off its very first meal. Despite what has already occurred, they were still completely unprepared for what was about to happen next.</p><p>"Release me," it whispered deeply.</p><p>The sound of its voice almost made the Professor shit himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Loose Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora Taylor had just recently been killed - like a cute, and defenseless, little animal - at the hands of the vicious Vorlock.</p><p>Afterward, the creature spawned a tail-like tendril of some sort, and proceeded to suck up her remains as if she were a milkshake.</p><p>Once it was finished with its sinful snack, it had begun speaking to the three men nearby - who had been witnessing the grotesque scenes from within their hidden observation room.</p><p>It then turned towards the direction of those who were looking at him, as if it knew it was being watched. He slowly walked towards the one way mirror, with a heavy thump being produced from every step it took.</p><p>Trevor Maloney, and his adjutant, stood silently still as they waited for its next move.</p><p>Albert E. continued his actions of vomiting into a trashcan.</p><p>As The Vorlock gazed into the mirror, the men could see some of his features in more detail. Despite sharing DNA from many classes of Neuroi, it did not have the iconic hexagonal pattern across its body. Rather, the skin was mostly black, but with a hint of red to it as well. Its newly created tail, however, was completely jet black, except for the crimson stinger on the end of it.</p><p>"Release me," it demanded again - speaking with a deep raspy voice - now louder, and more clearer, than previously.</p><p>Its expression displayed little emotion - at this time - and its facial structure was very much the same as an adult male. However, the top, and back, surfaces of its head was covered with many sharp, quill-like, appendages; from a distance, it could almost be described as short black hair.</p><p>After vomiting intensely for the second time today, Albert finally managed to speak again, "he...he just devoured her! As if it weren't bad enough to murder the poor girl, it would now defile her remains as well?"</p><p>"You said it yourself, Professor," Maloney's adjutant adds, "it was time for it to feed."</p><p>"But I did not intend for it to eat a Human!!" Albert shouted in protest.</p><p>"No...not a Human," Maloney chimed in, "it was a Witch." He then smirked.</p><p>"Release me...now," the Vorlock says, growing impatient.</p><p>Maloney decides to take the initiative, and speak to the creature himself through the intercom. "Greetings. Can you hear me?"</p><p>"Always heard you." It responds.</p><p>Maloney moves away from the intercom and says to himself, "huh? W-what did he mean by that?"</p><p>"Always heard you...including now," it responds again, despite Maloney not speaking to him.</p><p>Right after it says those words, Albert almost has another heart attack.</p><p>"Release me...or die," it threatens.</p><p>"N-n-now hold on there! No need for things to get anymore violent than it already has, we are your allies!" Maloney speaks towards the one way mirror, no longer using the intercom.</p><p>The Vorlock pauses for a moment, and shifts its gaze over to the thick steel door to the side of him. He then looks back to the one way mirror again, "door is weak. Penetrability is one-hundred percent. Will not ask again."</p><p>This response gives Maloney chills. Despite his desires to destroy the Neuroi - and even the Witches - he still has to survive this situation first...and to tame the beast. "Open it," he says to his adjutant.</p><p>"What!? Are you absolutely out of your mind?" Albert yells.</p><p>"Silence! This creatur- uh...I-I mean...the V-Vorlock has just demonstrated that it can hear us in here," Maloney explains further "and if what it's saying is true, then he has no reason to simply just ask us to release him. He would have done it himself by now."</p><p>"It...i-it could be bluffing! I designed it to not only be strong and intelligent, but tricky as well," Albert reveals.</p><p>Suddenly, its tail raises higher into the air, and then comes crashing down on to the solid metal container - that he had previously been resting inside - crushing it like an aluminum can, and cracking the tiled floor underneath. "Not bluffing," the Vorlock adds.</p><p>"Open it, hurry!" Albert says while panicking.</p><p>After the solid steel door had been unlocked and re-opened, the creature stepped out into the hallway.</p><p>Armed guards were told to maintain visual contact, and also ordered to hold back and not engage the creature at all, nor to do anything else that may provoke its wrath.</p><p>"Show birth location." it said next.</p><p>Professor Albert assumed that it must be referring to the laboratory where the creature was first grown and awakened, so they began to - cautiously - escort it towards that area of the facility.</p><p>Once arriving at the large lab, it looked around at all the various scientists and other staff cleaning up and organizing; due to the mess from earlier. It then said, "remove Human life-forms."</p><p>The men and women in the lab stopped what they were doing, and looked over at the terrifying creature who had just spoken.</p><p>"H-huh?" Albert confusingly blurted out. "Umm, y-you mean...them?"</p><p>"Affirmative," it confirmed.</p><p>"Ah...alright. Umm, o-okay everyone! Go ahead and take your breaks, its fine...g-go ahead and leave the area!" Albert reluctantly orders.</p><p>After everyone had left the lab - going outward into the hallway - the Vorlock's red eyes instantly began glowing brighter and brighter. Not long afterward, two deadly beams shot from his eyes and destroyed the entire lab, along with everything in it. He shifted his gaze back and forth; setting equipment and papers ablaze, melting machinery left and right. Explosions engulfed the entire lab as well. Once the Vorlock was finished, the red eyes returned to their usual state.</p><p>Albert, Maloney, and all the others were absolutely speechless.</p><p>The laboratory was now a melting inferno, and looked as if a bomb was set off. Ashes and smoke began to litter the air, causing everyone to begin coughing.</p><p>Just then, the Vorlock looked towards the ceiling and his eyes began glowing bright once more. His eye-beams dug deep, and caused the ceiling to collapse on to the lab below; chunks of earth and rock followed.</p><p>Very quickly - as the lab was literally buried - the creature left the room and sealed the doors shut using his eye-beams, melting the metal and welding it off forever.</p><p>The Vorlock slowly turned around, looking down the messy hallway; many Humans stared at him with fear and terror in their eyes, while others were either cowering on the ground or coughing.</p><p>Traces of dirt, ash, and smoke still floated about through the hallways, but were soon filtered out through the facility's ventilation system.</p><p>Finally, Maloney decided to say something about this. "Are you INSANE!? Why on Earth did you do that fo-" He shouted, but then quickly remembered who he was speaking to.</p><p>With face full of panic, Albert looked over towards Maloney. He was completely shocked that he would yell at the creature, even after everything that had transpired earlier, and now.</p><p>"Birthing no longer required. There is, and forever shall be, only one," it answered coldly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Vorlock had completely laid waste to the secret facility's main laboratory, he now sits down on a large sofa, located inside a meeting room.</p><p>Also inside the room, sitting at a long table, is Trevor Maloney and his adjutant, Professor Albert, and a handful of other closely trusted conspiracy comrades.</p><p>"So...uh...would you like a drink, or something?" Maloney's adjutant offers.</p><p>"No," the Vorlock says.</p><p>"Alright, let's just cut to the point," Maloney says as he begins the conversation. "You've told us that you wanted to speak, privately, to those who are in charge of your creation. Correct? Well, we also have things we must discuss with you as well. So, I think we'll start by-"</p><p>Suddenly, the Vorlock interrupts him. "Humanity has been at war with an interdimensional force known as the Neuroi. In order to eliminate this threat, Humanity enslaved young female magic users - known as Witches - to engage in combat against them. Is this accurate, so far?"</p><p>"A-ah...uh...y-yes. That is completely correct!" Maloney confirms.</p><p>"Well, not really true when it comes to enslaving Witches," Albert mutters.</p><p>"Irrelevant," the creature says.</p><p>"Ah...n-never mind then," Albert sighs and continues, "with all this being said, how did you know all of that information already?"</p><p>The dark creature rises from the couch, startling everyone for a moment.</p><p>As he slowly began walking towards a nearby globe of the Earth, he resumed speaking, "it would seem that the longer I've been alive, the more I have grown used to this......strange body...this...archaic requirement of communication with vocal cords. I've slowly become aware of my abilities now, and my dormant library of knowledge is coming to fruition." He then pauses and stops in front of the globe, looking at the different nations scattered across the planet. "In other words; my body's creation is new, yet the knowledge held within is far older than it would seem."</p><p>The group of men continue to cautiously listen to the creature's words, not quite knowing what is going through its mind right now.</p><p>"Even as I am currently speaking, my knowledge grows. I see visions of events I had never been present for. Memories that do not belong to me. Battles I never took part in." The Vorlock raises one of its hands and looks at it, "and yet...this knowledge is still connected to me, all the same."</p><p>"I-Incredible," Albert interrupts. "So what you're saying is...you have knowledge, and memories, potentially connected to other Neuroi of the past? That would mean...your knowledge could go back thousands of years, perhaps even longer!"</p><p>"Likelihood is 82.56%," he says as he gently places a large hand on the globe. "I am no longer a Neuroi. No...I was never a Neuroi to begin with. I am something more than that...I am something...far more refined, and I am now unchained," he says as he lightly spins the globe. He then turns over to look at the Professor, "I suppose I have you to thank." </p><p>Albert is both nervous, yet humbled, at the same time. "Oh, uh...y-you're welcome." But this feeling is short-lived.</p><p>"If I wanted to, I could destroy you all," it suddenly says, bluntly.</p><p>Albert, and the other men, instantly turn pale.</p><p>"But, as I had said, I am not a Neuroi...I am more. I have desires, emotions, urges, and...a hunger to maintain. When eliminating that Witch, I felt sadness, anger, happiness, hunger, death, pleasure, and...sexual stimulation," the Vorlock suddenly reveals. "I need Humanity alive because I wish to continue feasting on the flesh and tears of these......Witches. I want to experience all of those feelings again, over and over. I want to battle them, I want to rape them, I want to kill them, I want to absorb them into me! I want...more!!"</p><p>All of the men look at each other silently, and then they look towards the black beast again.</p><p>"In addition, you may also view it as my personal way of thanking you by not destroying this entire planet, along with all life contained on it," the Vorlock nonchalantly says. "However, do not tempt fate. Give me what I desire. In return, your planet will be protected from the Neuroi, and from me. Do we have a...deal?"</p><p>None of the men responded to the Vorlock's deal. Instead, slowly, they all looked directly at Trevor Maloney. The accusing glare of their eyes were enough to know exactly what they were thinking; they now blame Maloney for putting the entire Human race at jeopardy for his own selfish, and pathetic, desires.</p><p>Maloney continued hesitating a response, at least for a few more moments.</p><p>One of the reasons he had wanted to destroy the Witches - along with the Neuroi - was because he had viewed them all as a threat to Humanity; it was also desire for personal revenge. But now, as he stared into the creature's crimson eyes, he finally began to realize more that he had been responsible for unleashing an evil greater than he could have ever possibly imagined. The Vorlock was far more of a threat than any Witch, Neuroi, or Warlock...and something far more than he had originally bargained for. But now...it is too late for regrets, and too late to undo his mistakes. What's done is done.</p><p>Maloney finally provides an answer. "Deal."</p><p>Just then, witnessed for the very first time, the creature actually shows a sign of emotion; it grins. "So be it. With that...I am now yours to command," the creature states next, as he does a slight bow.</p><p>Professor Albert closes his eyes and tilts his head downward, now completely giving up any hopes he had of preventing this demented scenario.</p><p>"I see," Maloney mutters, and then reveals his own grin. "Well, is my new 'Vorlock' ready for its first assignment?" He asks.</p><p>"Affirmative. Who - or what - do you wish for me to destroy first?" Asks the Vorlock.</p><p>Trevor Maloney attempts to give his first order to the creature, "o-of course...ahem...I wish for you to destro-"</p><p>Suddenly, the black beast interrupts, "oh, but there is one more thing, before you continue your words."</p><p>"H-huh?" Responds Maloney.</p><p>"From this day forward, feel free to call me......Vor."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>The End~</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>